


Need You Now And Cannot Wait

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Blow Job, Crossdressing, Oral Sex, Present Tense, Second Person, gender neutral reader, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Jack orders a weird package. You're into it, once he explains a bit more.





	Need You Now And Cannot Wait

"We should get a new strap on," says Jack, as the two of you stand in the kitchen washing dishes.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

You're washing, he's drying and putting in the drying rack.

It was a good dinner - he cooked, but he's still graciously willing to help out with the dishes.

He's really a nice guy - sometimes you forget how much of a nice guy he is, when it's just the two of you working as hard as you can at your respective jobs.

But now it's the two of you in the kitchen, the water a quiet undercurrent of sound behind you, and Jack seems to have finally mustered up the strength to talk about whatever has been eating him.

"What do you mean?"

He's clearly playing along with... something.

"I'm kinda asking why you're bringing up the fact that you want a new strap on when the two of us aren't even talking about anything particularly sexual, or planning to do anything sexual."

"Maybe I'm planning something sexual," he counters.

"Well, I'd like to be let in on it," you say.

"If you wanna be let in, you gotta get the lube first," he says, his tone earnest.

"Oh my god, Jack," you groan, and you prod him with your wet, wrinkly fingers.

He makes a disgruntled noise, but he's grinning.

"Sorry," he says. "I couldn't resist."

"Evidently," you say, and you keep your tone as dry as old bones.

He snorts.

"But okay," says Jack, "so I was, uh, I was looking around online -"

"Were you looking at porn again?"

"I was looking at that one blog you sent me," he says. 

"I mean, that is porn," you say. "It's not like I'm gonna judge you for it."

He snorts, clearly amused.

"But yeah," he says. "I, uh, I saw this really neat thing, it was a new strap on, and I was wondering if you'd maybe like to... you know, try it."

"Is there any reason why you need a strap on, versus a dildo?"

Strap on harnesses have always been... kind of uncomfortable for you, for a whole variety of complicated reasons.

But if Jack is asking for it... well, at the very least, you'd be willing to take a shot at it, right? 

You sigh, and you hand him the last dish.

"I like the idea of you fucking me with it," he says, quiet. "And I was, uh, I was looking into strap on harnesses that would be more comfortable for you."

"You've put a lot of thought into this, haven't you?"

"Oh yeah," he says, and he's still blushing. "If that's okay."

"Why wouldn't it be okay?"

"I dunno," says Jack. "I worry that I'm, you know, insulting you with this."

You raise an eyebrow, but don't say anything.

He leans against the counter with one hip, and he's starting to talk with his hands.

"Like, okay, I worry you think that I'm not satisfied with our sex life, which is _so_ far from the truth, lemme tell ya. Or you think I don't like your body which is also wrong, I fuckin' love your body. I'm just... curious about this. About how this would work."

You nod.

"So I was hoping that maybe we could... we could do something with this. Because the idea was really hot. In my head, I mean."

"Is that why you were jerking off in your studio today?"

You keep your tone calm, mellow, and you grin at the way he turns red.

"You knew about that?!"

"Yeah," you say. "I came in to check in on you, saw that you were looking at porn, figured you needed some private time."

He flushes harder, all the way to his ears. 

"Wish you could've said something," he mumbles, and you giggle, leaning in and kissing him.

"I'm not gonna hold it against you that you like to jerk off sometimes," you tell him. "I didn't want to interrupt, since you were obviously so into it."

"You're always free to interrupt me while I'm jerking off," Jack demurs.

"Well, okay, fair," you say. "But I figure if you're jerking off, it's because you want to jerk off, not because you specifically want to have sex."

"That's surprisingly reasonable," he says, and he leans in for a kiss.

You kiss him back, and he pats your cheek with his big hand.

"I can be, sometimes," you say.

"You're plenty reasonable," he assures you. "I promise."

"Thank you," you say, deadpan, because that always makes him crack up.

And sure enough, he's leaning in, kissing you again, a sweet, long kiss, his facial hair ticklish against your face, and his tongue is in your mouth, his hands sliding up your back.

You put your own hands on his hips, pulling him closer to you, and he sighs, reaching down to grab your ass.

You grind forward into him, and he sighs - he's already got a boner, pressing against your thigh.

"Tell me about this strap on," you say, right up against his mouth. 

"Mmm... it was... it was big," he says.

You snicker, and begin to kiss along his neck, gently.

He shudders, going almost limp, held up by the counter and your warm body against his.

"You're turning into a regular size queen, aren't you?"

"I'm not a size queen," he says weakly. "It was also rainbow. That was the main thing that caught my eye."

"... you want me to get you a rainbow strap on dildo?"

"Well, I want you to get _you_ a rainbow strap on dildo, and then I want you to use it on me," he corrects.

"So in a way I'd be getting you a rainbow strap on dildo," you counter. "Since you're still getting it."

"I mean," he says, "I can use it on you as well, if you'd like?"

You raise an eyebrow. 

“I will,” he says. “If you’d like me to, I mean.”

“Could be fun,” you allow.

“It’ll be more than fun,” he assures you. “It’ll be great.”

You grin. 

“Tell me about your fantasy,” you tell him, and then you’re… moving, pinning him to the counter, your hands on his hips.

You use your own hips to keep him in place, and he moans, his hands on you shoulders, and then he’s kissing you again, long, deep kissing, his tongue in your mouth, tracing across your teeth.

You shudder, pressing as close to him as you can, your hands hooking into his belt loops, your breath coming in hard, fast gasps.

“You feel so good,” he murmurs against you.

“I’ll blow you, if you keep telling me about this special magical rainbow dildo of yours that you seem to have fixated on.”

“I haven’t f-f-fixated on it,” he protests, as your hand slides down the front of his pants, to begin to stroke his cock. 

He groans, his hips rocking forward, and you squeeze him again, through his boxers, the tip of his cock wet under his foreskin.

“Well, you’re obviously thinking about it,” you counter. “If you’ve got such a boner.”

“I’ve got a boner because you’re stroking me off,” Jack protests, but not very hard, because you’re unzipping his pants, unbuttoning them, shoving them down.

His cock is hard already, pulsing in your palm, and when you give it another squeeze, he sighs like he’s in pain.

“Oh,” he says, his voice thick. 

“Fair enough,” you say, and then you’re getting on your knees, beginning to pump him slowly, carefully, careful not to pull his foreskin too far back.

He’s looking down at you, and he’s covering his mouth with one hand, clearly embarrassed. 

“How’s that?”

You keep your voice calm, almost sweet, even though your own blood is singing in your veins.

“It’s… it’s really good,” Jack says, and his voice cracks. “You feel… you feel really good.”

“So you want to jerk off this rainbow strap on?”

“Could be fun,” he admits.”

“What else do you want?”

“I want a lot of things,” he counters, and he’s grinning now

You roll your eyes, wrap your mouth around his cock, and suck on it, just hard enough to make him swear and beat his fist on the counter.

“You wanna try that again?”

“I want… I want you to wear it, so I can suck you off,” he says. “And I want to be so pretty while I take your pretty new cock.”

You pause.

“You wanna be pretty?”

“I mean, uh….”

He’s flushing again. 

You take him into your mouth, just deep enough to keep you from gagging, and you slurp on it, intentionally letting it get noisy, obscene.

He groans like he’s in pain, and he rests one hand on top of your head, his hips wriggling just a bit.

By now, he knows not to try to force his cock down your throat. 

But he’s still fighting the urge to do so, evidently.

You take his cock out of your mouth, squeezing it and stroking it, and you look up at him, making your eyes wide, the way that always makes his cock twitch in your hand. 

“Tell me what you mean, Jack,” you say.

“I want you to… I want to wear, like… pretty things,” he says, and he’s so red it’s kind of a miracle that he hasn’t passed out yet. 

“What do you mean by pretty things?”

You take him back into your mouth, sucking hard enough to hollow your cheeks out. 

His pre-cum tastes like salt on your tongue, and you gently jab at his slit with the tip of your tongue, as he thrashes over you.

“I want… I want you to… fuck, I want you to do the… I want to wear, like… panties. Lingerie.”

He’s clearly embarrassed - you can feel him twitching harder.

You grin, pulling off of him, your chin slick with drool.

“You want me to put you in panties?”

“I’d like you to,” he admits.

“What kinda panties?”

“I was thinking… maybe pink ones,” he says, and he’s blushing so hard. “Pink ones, with lace. I like lace.”

“What else?”

You’re back on his cock again, beginning to bob your head some more, filling the kitchen with the slick sound of your mouth. 

“Stockings,” he says in a rush. “I don’t… I haven’t thought about what kind. I don’t know about… I don’t know all the rules for those.”

You shrug - you’re not the most versed in that kind of thing anyway, and you’ve got your mouth on his cock, swirling your tongue, humming.

He shudders, his whole body going slightly rigid, and he’s digging his heels into the cabinets under the counter, and he’s panting like he was running a race.

“You feel so good,” he says, in the tone of one making some great confession. “God, you feel so good, you… please don’t stop. Please keep… please keep sucking my cock, please dont’ stop… don’t stop sucking my cock, don’t stop… don’t… stop… fuck, please!”

This is how you like him best - coming apart at the seams, under your power, leaving you entirely in charge, as he babbles and gabbles nonsense, writhes under you, his hips doing their best not to thrust up into you, trying not to pull your hair or do anything else to hurt you.

You take him down your throat, only gagging a little bit, and he sobs, beginning to shake.

“Do it, take me, use me, make me yours, please, please, please, fuck, please, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna… I’m… fuck… I!”

His back arches, his ass leaving the cabinets, and then he’s cumming down your throat, and your swallow it, even though it’s gross, because he gets off on that, and because you don’t know what else to do with it.

He’s mostly being supported by the counter at this point, his knees shaking, and he actually sobs when you give his spent cock another suck, before pulling off, kissing along his inner thigh.

“Fuck,” he says thickly. “You could work as a… fucking… truth extractor.”

“Truth extractor? You mean intelligence gatherer?”

He stares down at you, his blue eyes wide.

“I mean,” he says, “I thought that was spies.”

“Hmm?”

“Intelligence gatherers. Those are the people who… well, do spying and shit.”

“Spying and shit,” you repeat back at him.

“You literally just sucked my brain out by my dick,” he says, and he slides down to sit on the floor next to you, still shaking, “what are you expecting me to do, make sense?”

You snicker, and poke him with your foot. 

He grabs your foot, squeezes it, and then he looks you up and down, his expression speculative.

“Want me to return the favor?”

“I mean,” you say, as he leans in closer, so that he’s between your open legs, “I won’t say no….”

* * *

Three days later, a package arrives.

It’s addressed to him, and it’s from Amazon.

You give it a shake, and there’s a loud, almost thud in it.

… huh.

“Hey Jack,” you say, when the two of you convene in the kitchen for lunch, “you have a package.”

“What, already?”

He looks surprised.

“Yeah. What did you order?”

“... remember that rainbow dildo I got so excited about?”

“Yeah?”

“... might’ve been on sale,” he mumbles, and he’s blushing.

“Oh,” you say.

“I got you a harness too,” he says quickly. “One that’ll fit you. I remembered the measurements you gave me.”

“What measurements?”

“Remember when we were going to the wedding, and you needed to measure your whatnot in order to get the new outfit?”

“Yeah?”

“I still have those,” he says. “You can’t have changed that much in the last few months.”

“Fair enough,” you say, although your anxiety is beginning to bubble in your gut.

“So… yeah,” he says, and he’s flushing. “Sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?”

“Because I just impulse purchased a sex toy. I feel like that makes it awkward.”

You shrug.

“I mean,” you say, “at the end of the day, it’s your stuff. Your dildo and whatnot, not mine. It’s not like I’m gonna ban you from getting sex toys just because we’re together or anything. That’d be creepy.”

He looks relieved. 

“Really?”

“Oh yeah,” you say. “You want sex toys, that’s your business. You want me to use them, that’s our business, but you just… having them? Not my problem.”

He looks inordinately relieved.

“Sorry,” he says. “I, uh… I was looking up stuff about it, and there were all these people who were worried about their partners being, like, offended about the idea of a dildo or a strap on.”

“Babe,” you say, “we’ve already got dildos. Why would I be offended by one more?”

He shrugs, still looking embarrassed.

“Maybe I’ve been putting too much thought into this,” he admits.

You kiss him on the mouth, a light brush of lips. 

“Just a little,” you tell him. 

“I’ll open it later,” he says. “When we can… properly appreciate it.”

You raise an eyebrow.

He flushes, but he’s still grinning. 

* * *

You open the box after dinner, when the two of you are being lazy on the couch after all the dishes are washed, and you’re both digesting. 

There’s a movie going on in the background, but neither of you are paying much attention to it. 

He’s the one who opens the box - he uses his keys to cut open the tape, and then he’s opening it, tearing it open, and... there’s a box.

There’s two boxes, honestly, but one of them is white, and printed with rainbows, and that’s kind of hard to miss.

You pick it up, and are mildly surprised at how heavy it is.

“So, uh… that’s it,” says Jack. “You know. It’s… you know.”

You lean back into the couch, and you wriggle the box a bit in your hand.

It’s still heavy. 

Well, of course it is - it isn’t like something can just change mass.

But still.

You’re blushing, and you’re not sure why.

“Can I see it?”

He holds his hand out, and you put the heavy box in his hand.

“Oh,” he says, and he sounds surprised. “That’s, uh, that’s denser than I expected it to be.”

Then he grins.

“They say the same thing about me,” he says, in a teasing voice.

You roll your eyes, and you grin, elbowing him in the side.

He makes an indignant noise. 

“What?”

“You’re not that dense,” you tell him.

“I’m kind of dense,” he says.

“Well, yes, you’re kind of dense,” you agree.

“So, uh… this is the harness,” he says, and he holds it out to you.

You look at it - it’s a light box, and it reminds you of other harnesses you’ve seen.

You’re not usually a harness wearer, for a few different reasons, but this one… looks like it would fit you.

Um.

You blush.

“I, uh… it should fit,” he says, and he licks his lips. “Do you want to try it on?”

“What, right now?”

“Sure,” he says, and he grins. “Why not? It’s not like anyone else is here.”

“Well, I mean, yeah, okay, but, uh….” 

You’re blushing.

There’s something almost… perverse about putting on a strap on harness in the middle of your living room.

Even though nobody would be able to tell - there aren’t any windows, and there isn’t anyone around to see.

And… well, he’s looking at you bright eyed, and you’d be lying if this isn’t at least… somewhat of interest to you.

“Sure,” you say, and you stand up, unzipping your pants, shoving them down around your thighs.

You are _not_ going to be embarrassed about this!

You aren’t!

“Underwear too,” he tells you, and he licks his lips.

You raise an eyebrow.

“You sure you’re not just trying to see me naked?”

“You’re still wearing a shirt,” he points out.

“Yeah, but going tops without bottoms is even naughtier than going completely without anything at all,” you tell him, your voice teasing.

He’s pulling the harness out of its box, handing it to you.

There’s a few awkward moments of you adjusting straps, figuring out how to step into it, but then you’re pulling it over your legs, until the middle strap is cinched around your waist.

“Let me just… help you with that,” says Jack, and then he’s on his knees in front of you, fiddling with straps and buckles, untwisting things, generally just sorting them out, then taking a step back

You look down your own body - your genitals are covered by the harness, and it’s… it’s kind of odd, no lie, but it’s not uncomfortable. 

“Maybe we should try adding the dildo,” he says, and he’s licking his lips again.

Truth be told, he looks a bit like he wants to start drooling.

“Are you sure?”

“Oh yeah,” he says, and his voice sounds something close to reverent. 

You laugh, self conscious, and rub the back of your neck.

“Okay,” you say, and you hold a hand out for the dildo. 

He hands it to you, still in the box, and then you’re opening the box, taking the dildo out.

Okay. 

It’s… it’s bigger than your other ones, and it is indeed solid silicone.

Realistic, apart from the rainbow coloring - there are a few veins, here and there.

“It’s cut,” he says, and he makes a face.

“Must be made in America,” you tell him, as you pull the ring of the dildo back, and then you’re sliding the dick into the harness, resting it against yourself, and okay, that’s kind of uncomfortable, and it’s… pressing down on certain things, but fuck it.

You look down the line of your body, and you squeeze the cock. 

It’s… a lot more than what you’re used to working with.

“That looks like the world’s most obscene iced lolly,” says Jack, and he looks amused.

“You mean popsicle?”

“Yeah, sure,” Jack says. “I want to suck on it.”

“It won’t taste like anything but silicone,” you tell him.

“Still,” he says, and he’s still on his knees in front of you.

He brings his hands up to your thighs, squeezing them, and you shiver, resting a hand on top of his head and tugging gently on his hair.

He moans, and you tug again, a little harder this time.

He moans louder.

“I want to suck this cock,” he says.

“Do you?”

“Oh yeah,” he says. 

“So why don’t you?”

“It feels like it would be rude,” he says. “To just… you know, lean forward and suck on your dick.”

“It’s not like I can feel it right now,” you point out. “It’s made of silicone.”

“But it’s still attached to your body.”

“Fair enough,” you admit. “Okay.”

“So can I suck on it?”

“Sure,” you say. “Just be careful. I know what your gag reflex is.”

“Mhm,” Jack says, and he’s already leaning forward, wrapping his lips around the red head of the dildo, making wet noises.

You sigh, leaning into your heels, your eyes half shut, and you take a deep breath, just watching him.

This is different from regular oral sex - obviously, it’s different.

Usually he’s touching your actual skin, not a hunk of silicone.

But… in some ways, it’s heady.

… no pun intended.

But there’s something nice about the way he’s doing it, there’s something nice about watching him trying to take down this ridiculously huge toy, watching the colors get swallowed up by his mouth. 

“Fuck,” he says, his voice thick.

“How is it?”

“I want this in my ass,” he says. “Like… yesterday.”

“I’m not sure I’m quite ready for that yet,” you tell him, and you’re embarrassed at that.

You’re not sure what you’re embarrassed about, truth be told, but you can feel your face heat up.

“That’s fine,” Jack says quickly. “Fuck, sorry. I was being pushy.”

“It’s fine,” you say quickly, and you put your hands on you his head, stroking through his hair, as he sighs and leans into you, then kisses your palm.

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay,” he says, and he sighs. “I’m sorry I’m being so… I’m being so into this.”

“Why are you sorry for being into something?”

“I don’t want you to feel like I’m not into you beyond, you know….”

“Hmmm?”

“I don’t want you to feel like some kind of… fetish dispenser or something,” he says, and he’s rubbing the back of his neck, clearly bashful.

“I don’t think you are,” you tell him, surprised. 

“I saw a lot of people talking about that as well,” Jack admits. “About how their partners were feeling kinda… well, used.”

“I don’t feel used,” you assure him, cupping his face in your hands, stroking his cheekbones with your thumbs. “I figure you’re just excited.”

“Okay,” he says, and he sighs. “Sorry.”

“Stop apologizing to me,” you scold him, and you pinch his cheek lightly. “I mean it. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Good.”

He’s looking up at you thoughtfully now, his expression bordering on wicked. 

“You know,” he says, and he’s smirking, “I am in the perfect position for certain things.”

“I hadn’t noticed,” you say, and you lie through your teeth.”

He’s still smirking as he hooks his fingers under the waist of the harness, undoing the velcro and shoving it down your legs, so that you’re bare from the waist down.

The weight of the dildo drags the whole mess of it down your legs, and then you’re stepping out of the harness, and Jack is nuzzling into your inner thigh, mouthing at it, as you break out in goosebumps.

Oh god. 

He’s running his hands up the backs of your thighs, and then he’s making eye contact with you as his mouth is right where you need it.

You gasp, your eyes sliding shut, and you hold on to his hair, rolling your hips forward as his tongue does things that make your toes curl.

His beard is ticklish, and you’re going weak in the knees.

You fuck his face, and he’s moaning into it, around you, against you, and before you know it, you’re cumming, and you’re sliding onto the floor, your whole body still twitching.

“Still got it,” Jack says, and he looks downright _smug_. 

“Never said you didn’t,” you tell him, your own voice coming from far off.

That was a nice orgasm - you’re still shaking, just a bit.

“Well, I mean,” he says, “I sometimes worry.” 

“Worry?”

“Oh yeah,” he says.

You pat him on the head, somewhat dazed. 

“You don’t have anything to worry about,” you assure him. 

“Good to know,” he says, and he kisses you.

He still tastes like your orgasm, which… is a bit gross, honestly, but fuck it.

You kiss him back, because how could you not?

Even his eyes are smiling at you.

* * *

“So,” Jack says, a few nights later, “I was thinking we could try the thing with the rainbow dildo tonight.”

“We should name it,” you say, and you’re grinning at him.

He rolls his eyes, but he looks amused.

“What would you name it?”

“Skittles?”

His expression is flat.

“Why would we name it that?”

“‘Cause… taste the rainbow!”

He snorts.

“I don’t taste things with my asshole,” he tells you.

There’s a brief moment, as both of your minds go… _there_.

“Thanks for that,” you tell him, making a face.

He grins at you, cheeky as ever.

“What am I here for, if not to provide interesting mental images?”

“To have your ass fucked so hard you squeal?”

He blushes.

You grin.

“I… I bought some lingerie,” he says, and he’s rubbing the back of his neck. “If you’d like to see me in it, I mean.”

“Sure,” you say.

“And… could you wear my white button down? Maybe some long socks?”

“Any particular reason why?”

Not that you’re against it - you like it when he asks you to dress a certain way.

It makes you feel like he’s actually attracted to _you_ , and not just the things that you can do for him. 

“... the contrast,” he says, and he’s blushing harder. “You’ll have the white shirt on, to contrast against the rainbow dick, and then there’s the long socks - you’ll probably wear the rainbow striped ones, right? Because those are your favorite.”

“Yeah,” you admit. “Okay. Fair enough.”

“How about you… get ready, and then I’ll get ready.”

“By getting ready, do you mean -” 

“Yes, I probably do, but we don’t have to talk about it,” Jack says quickly, looking faintly queasy.

You grin a bit in spite of yourself.

He’s surprisingly squeamish sometimes, considering some of the jokes he makes.

“I’ll be waiting in the bedroom,” you tell him.

* * *

It doesn’t take long for you to get ready, at least.

You put on your white button down shirt, rolling the sleeves up, and you put the socks on, sliding them over your legs.

They’re toe socks, and you look at your own feet, encased in the thin, rainbow striped fabric.

The dildo is jutting out in front of you, the ultimate parody of a porn dick, but… fuck it.

Why not?

If you have the ability to pour rainbow silicone, why not turn it into a dildo?

And then Jack walks in.

He’s wearing a big, floppy shirt, no pants, and he looks… well, pretty self conscious, actually.

“Are you okay?”

You look him up and down, and you smile, hopefully looking encouraging.

“I… I should have shaved,” Jack says, rubbing the back of his neck, standing there with an anxious expression.

“I thought you liked your beard,” you say, frowning and scooting to the end of the bed.

“Not the beard,” he says quickly. “Or at least… not… just the beard.”

“No?”

“All of it,” Jack says. 

You shrug.

“You’re a hairy dude,” you tell him. “It’s fine. It’ll be sexy. I promise.”

“I don’t exactly look like a lingerie model,” Jack says, and he looks… downright sad.

“I mean,” you say, “I’m not really… looking for a lingerie model. I’m just wanting to fuck you.” 

“Oh,” he says, and he’s blushing.

“So,” you say, and you beckon him closer, your hands at the hem of his shirt, “can I… take it off?”

“... okay,” he says, and he’s still blushing.

You pull the shirt up and off of him, and... oh wow.

He’s wearing white stockings, pink lace panties, and a pink bralette.

His cock is half hard in his panties, and when you pull him closer, he melts, straddling you, until you’re dick to dick, and now you’re kissing.

It all just… melts, one thing to another, back and forth, as you kiss and kiss, your hands in his hair, his hands on your back, and then somehow you’re on top of him, and when did that happen?

You’re sweating in your shirt, and it’s honestly hanging off of you, but fuck it, you’re just going to keep kissing him, rolling your hips, his stockings soft against your bare thighs, the lace of his panties rough against your palms.

“I’m all… you know, ready,” he says, his voice rough.

You raise an eyebrow.

“I fingered myself open already,” he says, and he’s licking his lips. “Because… you know, I just wanted it to slide in.”

You blush, just a little bit. 

“I like prepping you,” you tell him, your voice earnest, even as you grope around for the bottle of lube, sitting back just enough to free your dick, so that you can slick the toy up with some more lube. 

He flushers harder, but he nods.

“Can you… can you keep the panties on?”

“It’ll stretch ‘em to hell,” you tell him, but you’re already shoving the panties to the side, guiding the red silicone to the rim of his hole. 

“I can… live with that, fuck, please, I need it, I need it, I need… I need all of it, please!”

He’s begging, and who are you to refuse someone begging so prettily?

So you roll your hips forward slowly, carefully, until you’re fully seated, and then he’s squirming under you, panting, open mouthed.

You watch his face, keeping your eyes on his wide blue eyes, the way he’s turning so red, in contrast to the pink of the lace.

“Fuck,” he says, his voice thick. “Oh fuck. Please. Please.”

“Please what?”

You shift your hips, and he gasps again, his legs wrapped around your hips, his heels digging into your lower back.

You grunt, and you thrust forward, which makes him sob. 

“God,” he whines. “It’s so… it’s so big.”

“You’re the one that ch-chose it,” you remind him. “Not me. You.”

“You’re right,” he says, and he gives a rough laugh, which makes his dick jump in the panties.

The head of his cock is poking above the waistband.

You wrap your sloppy, lubed up hand around it, and he gasps, his hips bucking forward.

“Holy shit,” he says, and his voice breaks.

“Hmm?”

“There’s so _much_ of it,” he says, and he’s almost sobbing, as your hips roll forward. 

“Sorry?”

“Don’t be sorry,” he says, and his voice is thick again. “Don’t… fuck… don’t ever be… sorry….”

You lose track of time, as you jerk him off, as you fuck him with the ridiculous rainbow cock.

He’s shaking, clutching at you, and he nuzzles his face into your neck as you fuck him.

After some time - you know it’s been some time, your hips are starting to ache - he’s digging his nails in.

“I’m going to cum,” he says, and he’s breathless, red faced.

“Do it,” you tell him. “Do it. Cum for me. Cum… cum in your pretty lingerie, do it for me, do it, cum….”

You keep whispering dirty nothings in his ear, until he’s tensing up, going completely stiff, panting, his cock spitting cum across both of your bellies, soaking into your white shirt.

“Fuck,” he says, and his voice is thick. “Holy… oh god.”

He’s still twitching with the aftershocks, and you keep the rainbow dick inside of him, giving him a chance to squeeze around something.

“Was that good?”

You scan his face, anxiety blossoming in your stomach, to join the arousal.

“It was fucking amazing,” he tells you, and he rolls his hips. “You’re… fuck. Wow. Thank you.”

You grin at him. 

“How could I not?”

“I believe,” he says, wriggling a bit more under you, “that I owe you something nice now, don’t I?”

“You don’t owe me anything,” you assure him.

“Okay, so I wanna,” he says. “Okay?”

His hand slides down, around, under the harness, and he’s squeezing you right where it’s appreciated.

You go stiff, and you moan.

“Sounds good,” you say weakly.

“I thought you’d say that,” he says. “Let’s get this off, hm?”

“We should get it out of you first,” you tell him. 

“No duh.”

You snort, and you kiss him again, and kiss his smiling mouth, because how can you not?

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com


End file.
